New Partings
by Chwdg10
Summary: Vash meets new friends and saves the old. Meryl and Milly are kidnapped by Knives. Can Vash save them with the help of some new characters? New chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun...but I wish I did...crys BACK OFF! Its mine! OH YES! It is mine! Well I want Vash, everything else Yasuhiro Nightow can have! nods Yup, Vash is mine!

Note: Um, this is my first fanfic, so its not gonna be exactly perfect.

* * *

He sat there, Vash the Stampede, sipping at his glass in an almost empty saloon in the middle of May City. His sunglasses gleamed in the desert daylight shining through the window when he noticed his glass was almost empty. He turned to the young waitress who was talking to a drunk and lifted his hand to catch her attention. "Hey, um, I..." Vash lowered his hand slightly. 

"Look, sir, I told you! You pay $$50 or no drinks!" the waitress grew very annoyed.

"I don't owe you a..."the drunk slurred his words, "...a, a darn thing."

"I ain't getting any younger old man! Pay and you can leave!"

The man said nothing and continued to gulp down the alcohol. The waitress sighed and reached for the man's glass, "I'm sorry, but I'll just have to take back these dri-.."

The drunk had pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl's forehead. "I don't owe you a damn thing!"

She stood there, her eyes wide open in shock. The waitress withdrew her hand from the table and returned it to her side. Her face grew more serious, "Please, I don't want any trouble. Just put your gun down and lets talk."

"Shut up!" the drunk yelled, sweat dripping down his face as he moved the gun closer. His finger began to pull on the trigger slowly, his hand quivering.

The girl shut her eyes quickly as a gun shot ran out from the saloon. After a few seconds she opened one eye slowly, thinking she was dead, to see the man's gun on the ground and his face turned in shock. "Huh?" She turned to see what the drunk was scared of and what was so shocking.

There stood at the next table a tall, blond, spiky haired gunman in a red coat, holding a huge silver gun. Smoke left the barrel of the gun as he lifted it to his face. He had shot the drunk's gun straight out of his hands, leaving the drunk very confused. "What is going on!" the drunk panicked and ran out the door.

"Uh, hey, wait! You didn't pay." her voice grew quieter and she turned to the gunman.

He came closer, putting his gun back at his side, his glasses slide down slightly so you could see his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, growing a small smile on his face.

She peered at him. "I didn't really need your help." She showed him her left hand, which had been hidden the whole time. It held a small silver gun, fully loaded, and ready to fire at any time.

"You were going to shoot him?" the gunman asked.

"I wasn't going to kill him! Just injure him enough to knock some sense into him." She put the gun away in her back pocket and began to clean up the mess the drunkard had made.

"Thanks though. I didn't expect that to happen." she smiled, her eyes closed, turned to Vash.

Vash suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and his face grew more serious. The waitress stopped and gasped lightly. "You know, the desert is a very dangerous place. You have know idea what could happen next, especially with a desert full of dangerous men and young girls like you. Sooo..." his face grew a big smile, "...how would you like your own personal body guard?"

"Wha-!" she turned, a sweat drop slowly dripped down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Vash walked down the dirt road of the city along with the crowds and reached a small gathering area. He walked over to a bench and sat down to rest, dreaming of a peaceful life, such as these peoples. He sighed and closed his eyes, his sunglasses reflecting the desert sun. (I should say 'suns' cause they have two but you get it...) "Hey! Where have you been?" a man carrying a huge cross came up behind Vash.

Vash laid his head back over the bench edge to see the priest standing behind him. "Wolfwood. Did you finish your job already?"

"Yup!" Wolfwood held up a small bag of money, "Are you hungry? I'm buying!"

(Later...)

"Man, this is great!" Vash was stuffing his face with food.

"Hold on! My pay is limited you know." Wolfwood slowly ate his food. "I only got more than I expected, that's all."

Wolfwood looked around as if searching for something, then leaned over to Vash curiously and whispered, "Weren't you with those insurance girls, Milly and Meryl?"

Vash choked on his food, spitting it out when he smiled and laughed, rubbing his head, "I, uh, forgot about them. I ditched them in the crowds and went to the bar."

"You know how mad they're going to be when they find you."

Vash began to sweat. "Yeah, I know." He pictured Meryl with glowing eyes and sharp, piercing teeth rising over a poor, defenseless Vash asking 'Where have you been!'

Vash became disappointed until another plate of food reached the table. He continued to eat and soon forgot about the two insurance girls.

"Did you hear, Vash the Stampede is at the corner restaurant!" A man whispered to another. "You mean the Humanoid Typhoon?" The other whispered back.

Crowds began to form near the restaurant. Many peeked through the windows of the restaurant, including a curious black cat. People eyed the customers inside, trying to decipher which one was the $$60 billion man. Most of the other customers had cleared the restaurant once they heard the rumors. "Are, are you Vash the Stampede?" the restaurant owner asked Wolfwood.

"Hmm? Me? No, that's him." Wolfwood pointed to Vash and smiled.

"Shhh!" Vash got worried and covered Wolfwood's mouth.

"Then your Vash the..?"

Vash laughed lightly and sighed when the owner began to back away. You could hear the crowd gasp and gossip until suddenly a voice was heard over the rest. "Excuse me! Coming through! Let me see this Vash the Stampede!"

"Huh?" Vash and Wolfwood murmured turning towards the crowd.

"Let's see this legendary gunman!" a girl slipped through the crowd and stood in the doorway.

"Its you!"

Vash studied the girl and realized it was the waitress that he had saved in the bar earlier. "It's the waitress from the saloon!"

"You know this person!" Wolfwood looked at Vash very confused.

He was suddenly interrupted when the girl walked and slammed her hand on the table. "You are Vash the Stampede, aren't you?" the girl stared at him curiously.

"Yes." Vash flashed his gun and turned away with a sigh, expecting to be wanted for the $$60 billion reward.

"Well what do you know! I was saved by Vash the Stampede!" She stood up and smiled widely.

That explains the quick gunman ship I saw back at the bar. Her smile had faded and she watched the two with interest. He's a lot cuter than I expected. She smiled again.

Wolfwood leaned forward and glared at Vash. "What were you doing while I was working?"

Vash backed away slowly, laughing shyly when his chair was stopped by a body watching from behind him. His face grew worried again as he turned around and saw a very agitated Meryl looking down on him and Milly standing patiently behind. "What have you been up to? Staying out of trouble I hope!" Meryl clenched one of her fists in Vash's face.

"I, uh, yeah..." Vash didn't know how to respond.

Milly then noticed Wolfwood and walked over, giving him a small wave. "How are you today, Mr. Priest man?"

"Why, I'm just fine."

Meryl settled down and walked over next to Milly to face both Vash and Wolfwood. "We need to find a place to stay. I doubt you would seen anything." Meryl peered at Vash.

Vash looked to Wolfwood, who had turned to Vash. Together they both looked back at Milly and Meryl and shook their heads. Meryl sighed and noticed the girl who had been standing at the other side of the table the whole time. "I can give you a place to stay." the girl suggested looking towards Vash.

"Maybe we should just find a hotel. Who knows what trouble this idiot could stir up." Meryl said when she noticed a perverted smile on Vash's face.

"But Meryl, we don't have very much money. We used it up to ride the caravan." Milly leaned toward Meryl.

Vash smiled and turned back to the girl. "That would be great! Uh, by the way, what is your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, its Chloe." She held out a hand to Vash.

Vash returned the handshake and smiled again.

Vash, Wolfwood, Milly, and Meryl all followed Chloe who was walking calmly with her arms crossed in the air behind her head as if to cushion it. "Meryl look!" Milly whispered pointing to a gun by Chloe's side.

"Just keep an eye out, Milly." Meryl grew suspicious as she followed pulling her luggage.

"Well, this is where I get off!" Wolfwood shouted and stopped near an orphanage, "You guys go on without me. I'm going to help out here for today and Ill meet up with you tomorrow."

Wolfwood waved and began to head towards the door when he turned, "Oh and Vash?"

"Yes?"

"Stay out of trouble."

Vash smiled and tried to keep away from Meryl, who was even more worried about him getting into trouble. So Wolfwood left and the others continued to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe led the three through the town. They soon reached a small area of houses just outside the city and slowly wandered by, watching small groups of children play and adults socializing about the day's events. She walked swiftly, waving to neighbors who greeted them as they came by. "I had no idea this place was here." Meryl commented looking around, her head moving back and forth slowly.

"Many people come here to get away from the busy noise of the city. Its much more peaceful."

"This seems like such awonderful place to live. Don't you think so, Mr. Vash?" Milly added.

They reached a small home with a window in the front underneath an old wooden porch. They were showed to some rooms and settled in.

It had reached night and lights were seen through windows all over May City. Meryl was typing an insurance report about the latest incident involving Vash. Milly had just put some things away and was preparing to write a letter to her family. There was a knock at the door and Chloe appeared in the doorway and greeted the two. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Were just fine, thank you."

Chloe nodded and finally asked with a curious expression, "So how did you guys get involved with the Humanoid Typhoon?"

Meryl stopped and began to file some papers. "We were sent by theBernardelli Insurance Society to keep an eye on Vash. Weare supposed to keep him out of trouble and leave as little damage as possible."

Chloe leaned against the wall by the door. _Vash doesn't seem like such a dangerous man. He may be an awesome gunman, but who would of thought he is the $$60 billion man. _

"Do you live here by yourself?" Meryl asked once her things were organized.

"Well, no. I live with my brother."

"What about your parents?"

Chloe grew quiet. "My parents? Well, uh, my parents were killed by bandits almost five years ago." Again she smiled, but her voice sounded depressing and unsure.

"Oh, Im sorry." Meryl felt uncomfortable for bringing up the subject.

"Its no problem! Im over all that stuff. Well Im going to go clean up a little!" She smiled and laughed, moving her hand up and down in a waving gesture.

"Uh..."Meryl and Milly looked at each other then returned their stare at Chloe.

"Later!" Chloe moved out of sight behind the doorway and left the scene.

Outside, Vash was sitting on the porch gazing at the stars. _Rem... _he thought with a gloomy look on his face. He got up to go get ready for bed and walked down the hallway. He then spotted Chloe's brother and caught up with him. "Thanks for letting my friends and I stay here tonight." Vash's face held a trusting smile.

"Oh, no problem." the man said.

"So your her brother? You don't look to much alike." Vash was trying to create a conversation and it looks as if he was succeeding.

"Well, Im not really her brother. Her parents were killed by bandits a while back and she was left with me. We treat each other just like siblings. She just like a sister to me," he continued, "Im associated with sandsteamer that comes by and I help out in improving its quality and design. Chloe helpsme with my studiesand leaves to town ever once in a while to earn some money forus to live. Weve actually made it pretty well off."

Vash sighed and pictured Rem once again in his mind.

As the last light in the house went out a mysterious figure was watching from a nearby cliff. _I found you, Vash the Stampede._

The next morning Vash sat up in his bed and started his day with a huge yawn. He rubbed his head, his hair hanging down over his face. He got his coat on and headed out the door. He closed it and turned to see Meryl making her way out of her room as well. "Good morning, Vash."

"Uh, hey!"

They stood there for a few seconds without a sound and Vash finally blurted, "Boy, am I starving! Im going togo eat now!" Vash marched happily by Meryl, a sweatdrop on his face, laughing hysterically.

He stopped outside and looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Hey Vash!" Chloe walked up, carrying a few bags of groceries.

Vash stared for a second, smiled, and lifted a hand to greet her. He walked up and grabbed the bags of groceries. "A young lady like yourself should not be carrying such heavy bags. I will take these off your hands and as a reward...!"

"What do you mean reward!" Chloe glared and grabbed the bags back.

Vash again grew an akward and perverted smile. Chloe sighed and she grabbed the bag tighter, irratated. "Milly told me you liked donuts." Chloe pulled a box of donuts out of one of the bags and held it up.

Vash instantly grew the biggest smile that Chloe had ever seen when he grabbed the box of donuts and began stuffing the sweet rings into his mouth. "These are delicious! They really hit the spot!"

Chloe's face became blank. She quickly looked at her empty hand, then at Vash, and back at her hand.

Meryl and Milly came outside holding a package. Meryl turned to see Vash, his mouth stuffed and crumbs all over his face. She moaned, disgusted by the sight of Vash's lack of manners. "Can you please take us to the postal station?" Meryl turned towards Chloe, ignoring Vash.

"Sure. What for?"

"We need to mail our latest disaster reports to our company!" Milly said before Meryl could even say a word.

(Later...)

"Its just up ahead." Chloe led them, Meryl and Milly walking happily and Vash, still eating donuts.

They reached the station and Meryl and Milly went inside to complete their task while Vash and Chloe waited outside. Meryl was preparing the package to be sent when a voice was overheard, "You wouldn't happen to know if a Vash the Stampede is in this town, would you?"

"Huh?" Meryl turned to seewhere the voice came from.

"We know Vash!" Milly shouted from across the room.

"Milly!" Meryl shouted, worried it was a bounty hunter.

"You know Vash? Vash the Stampede?" a girl appeared in front of them, wearing a dark blue mini skirt and a light blue blouse. "Wait, are you Milly and Meryl?"

"Huh? Uh, yes, we are. Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Id like to give credit to my friend, Hannah, for helping me out with this chapter. So thanks, Hannah.

* * *

Vash and Chloe stood outside waiting for Milly and Meryl to finish up. Vash leaned against a pole, his glasses hanging over his eyes, and Chloe sat beside him, her head resting in her hands. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" They turned their heads to see Wolfwood heading their way.

"Wolfwood. Your back." Vash said, sounding surprised.

"Yup! Are we ready to go?"

"Not yet. Milly and Meryl are inside mailing reports." Chloe said with a bored expression.

Wolfwood was about to respond when Milly and Meryl walked up to them, greeting him briefly. Meryl looked annoyed and Milly had tears in her eyes when everyone noticed a girl following from behind them. "Who is she?"

The girl pushed through Milly and Meryl and walked up to Vash and Chloe. "My name is Hanako and I was sent by the Bernardelli Insurance Society to keep temporary surveillance on the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede!" she stood up tall, her fist over her chest.

"Uh, what do you mean 'temporary surveillance'?" Chloe leaned back.

"She means she is taking over our job for a while!" Meryl shouted, disappointed.

"...And we have to go back to the office!" Milly began to cry even more.

"So are you Vash the Stampede?" Hanako looked over to Vash.

Vash stood there, admiring the beautiful young women, he stepped forward and began to introduce himself, "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton- Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third. Don't hesitate to call."

"That's a yes." Chloe interrupted.

Hanako looked up at Vash, blinked, and grew a sneaky grin, "Oh, you're a cutie!" she placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly moved closer. "Really?" Vash's face turned red and he also began to lean in closer.

Suddenly Chloe moved in, slapping Vash and knocking him to the ground, "Ok! That's enough of that!"

Vash looks up, gasping, a hand print on his face. "What did you do that for!" Hanako screamed.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I was just getting to know this so-called 'legendary gunman'!"

Vash was watching the two argue when he noticed Hanako's extremely short skirt and began to creep over to catch a peek. Chloe, noticing this event quickly slammed her foot, making contact with the Humanoid Typhoon. "Uggh!"

He fell back to the ground, Chloe's foot resting on his back as she continued to yell, "You shouldn't be getting involved with your work!"

"Humph!" Hanako leaned down slowly over to Vash and murmured, "Sorry hun, I wasn't that interested anyways."

Vash sighed and felt let down when Meryl stepped in. "We need to go back to the house and get our things so Milly and I can get going. We'll see you guys later." Meryl walked past Wolfwood looking uncheerful. "Come on, Milly!"

Milly followed along, tears still running down her face, "Meryl wait!"

Vash, Wolfwood, Chloe, and Hanako watched them walk down the road until they could no longer be seen. Hanako brushed the dirt of her skirt and noticed Wolfwood, "I noticed you had a cross. Are you a priest?"

"Yes, Im Wolfwood, the traveling priest. Im a friend of Vash's." Wolfwood held onto his cross and smiled.

Chloe smiled as she reached down to help the poor Vash up. "Nice to meet you." Hanako paused, "Now that Im here I should inform my bo-!"

A scream rang out from a nearby bank and people began to panic, running away from the area and gathering into crowds. A man past the four, his face full of dread, "Someone's firing at the bank! He's taking people hostage!"

"Hmm?" Chloe and Hanako both turned their heads towards the commotion.

Vash became concerned and pulled out his gun. He held it up, looking over at the bank. "You aren't really going over there are you?" Wolfwood questioned.

"I have to." Vash turned his head back, showing a smile.

He began to run towards the bank, pushing through the crowds. Chloe, seeing this, followed after, shouting, "Hey Vash, wait!" Wolfwood and Hanako joined in the chase.

Vash reached the double door building and continued inside until he saw, standing in the middle of the room, a man pointing a gun at several hostages. Chloe, Wolfwood, and Hanako caught up and gasped when they saw what was happening. Vash stepped forward when the man saw them standing in the doorway. "Hey what are you doing-?" Hanako lifted a hand trying to stop Vash, but froze when Wolfwood shook his head.

"Stay back!" the man seemed very nervous and uneasy.

" I don't want to hurt you mister. Just put your gun down slowly and let the people go. Lets discuss this peacefully." Vash pointed his gun at the man, "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

The man suddenly stopped moving and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Look!" Hanako pointed to the hostages who were also laughing, their faces covered in the shadows.

"Huh?" Vash murmured and slowly lowered his gun.

"Uh, is it me or is something wrong with this picture?" Chloe looked about the people who had once looked like helpless hostages.

"Is it a trap?" Wolfwood questioned cautiously.

All of a sudden the man and the hostages faces went blank and they fell to the ground in pieces. "Puppets?"

_What is going on?_ Vash thought.

"Did they just break into pieces? I am so confused!" Hanako cried, moving back slowly.

Vash gasped and ran back outside looking around rapidly. _Where is he? Could it be, Legato?_

Suddenly Vash and the others froze when the sound of gun shots phoned through the area. They all began running back to Chloe's house. "That sounded like it came from your house, Chloe!" Chloe became troubled.

"Who is this Legato person?" Hanako asked, running along side Chloe.

"Don't ask me! Im just as lost as you are!" Chloe answered back.

Vash began to speed up when he heard a cry that sounded like Meryl! He busted into the house and ran to the insurance girls room. He opened the door violently. Legato stood by the window, the usual evil grin curved across his face. Wolfwood, Chloe, and Hanako caught up and peered in from behind Vash. "What did you do! Where are they!" Vash shouted furiously.

"You've come, Vash the Stampede. Don't worry, your friends are fine, for now. If you want them back safely I suggest you find him. Im sure you know who I mean." Legato began to laugh, "I left you a little present so you won't forget."

"I'll be seeing you, Vash the Stampede." Legato disappeared with those final words.

Vash grew furious and clenched his fists. "I understand now! The puppets were a distraction!" Wolfwood realized.

Vash turned to Chloe and Hanako. "What's wrong, Chloe?"

Chloe's face began to fill with fright. She froze and tears gathered in her eyes and began to pour. Vash turned to see a sack in a puddle of blood, an arm laying out of the end. Chloe slowly stepped toward it and fell to her knees, her face hidden. She shook uncontrollably and tears appeared on the floor. "I don't get it! What is going on? Who's Legato and who does he want you to find?" Hanako knelt down next to Chloe and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Im going!" Vash murmured.

"Hey wait! Are you sure you wanna do this?" Wolfwood stopped Vash.

Vash pushed through, responding, "I have too!"

"Well then Im coming." Wolfwood smiled, "Can't let you have all the fun."

"Im going too..." Chloe faintly said and she stood up slowly, tears still in her eyes.

Hanako joined her and stood up adding, "Me too. Its my job!"

"No! You two stay! Its too dangerous!" Vash explained.

Chloe stomped up to Vash, "No way! After what he did!" her face became hidden again, "He was like a brother to me..."

Vash sighed, his expression more serious. "Fine, lets go!"


End file.
